Wishes Come True
by EVAN AAML
Summary: Ash, Misty, Tracy, and the Pokemon all head to an island for a festival, where shooting stars are known to show. Will this festival and the show be enough to get Ash to tell Misty how he feels? AAML


Hello, this is EVAN AAML again. Sorry for the long break, I've been writing my newest story forever, and I'm still not finished! But when I am, it will be the greatist story ever! As usual, I'll give you a inside scoop on it when I'm done with this story, but for now, enjoy this little One-Shot I made to keep you occupied while I finish my other story, and I apologize if it doesn't get finished soon, It's Memorial Weekend and I'm going to be busy working on some things. But please enjoy!

-EVAN AAML

''We join our heroes yet again in another exciting adventure''.

''I can't wait until we get to the next island!'', Ash said excited. ''Pika!'', Pikachu agreed. Ash, his best friend Pikachu, his closest friend Misty, and his newest friend Tracy have been traveling throughout the Orange Islands, collecting badges and discovering odd and amazing Pokemon. ''That's Ash, always eager for an adventure!'', Misty stated. Tracy nodded, looking at a map. ''Such is the life of a Pokemon Trainer...Hey, we're pretty close to Evanica Island, ( I know what your thinking, I just HAD to make a island after myself, I was stuck OK!? )'', Tracy said. Ash then looked out in the distance. ''Is that it?'', Ash asked pointing ahead of them. Tracy pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked. ''Yep, that's it!'', Tracy said. ''Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!'', Misty yelled. ''Yeah! Lapras, full speed ahead!'', Ash yelled pointing to the island, Lapras swam on. But little did they know that behind them, a small viewing scope was following them. This scope was connected to a Magikarp-shaped submarine. This was obviously no other than Team Rocket.

''Well, the twerps finally found an island'', Jessie said. ''It's about time, my legs can't take anymore of this!'', James said pedaling to make the sub move. ''Yeah, I'd be easier if you helped ya know'', Meowth said refering to Jessie. ''I can't pedal so deal with it!'', Jessie argued. James and Meowth sweatdropped. Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Tracy, Togepi, and Lapras had just reached the island. As Ash and Pikachu jumped off of Lapras and onto the dock, Ash turned around and helped Misty up by taking her hand, Tracy jumped off soon after and Ash returned Lapras. As soon as he did, two girls wearing festive clothing ran down the docks towards Ash and the gang. They then placed necklaces made out of flowers around everyone's neck. ''Hello, and welcome to Evanica Island!'', the first girl said. ''For the next three days, we'll be celebrating our Evanica festival!'', the second girl Ash and the gang looked excited. ''We'll be having games, food, and a special night sky show for couples'', the first girl said pointing to Ash and Misty. ''WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!'', Ash and Misty yelled defensivly. ''Oh, our apologies, it just looked like it, since your holding hands'', the second girl said smiling. Ash and Misty looked at the girls, then at each other, and then at their hands, which were entwinned with each other. It turns out that Ash had forgotten to let go of Misty's hand when he helped her off of Lapras. Both of them quickly let go of each other, blushing. The two girls giggled and walked off.

''Of coarse! How could I have forgotten the Evanica festival!? Tracy asked shocked. Ash and Misty regained their composture and faced Tracy. ''Evanica festival? What's that?'', Ash asked. ''It's one of the best three festivals in the Orange Islands! They have this festival every year because at night, shooting stars appear in the sky'', Tracy explained. ''Oohhh, it sounds romantic!'', Misty said. Ash nodded. ''Yeah, I want to see this!'', Ash said. So Ash, Misty, Tracy, Pikachu, and Togepi all headed towards the festivities. Meanwhile, three heads popped out from the side of the dock, Jessie, James, and Meowth.

''Hmm, a festival'', James said. ''This is a perfect place for a little shopping, free Pokemon and food!'', Jessie said. ''So then let's go!'', Meowth said. They then jumped onto the dock and ran into the festival. During this, Ash and the gang had reached where the festivities were. Immediatly, everyone split up to have fun. Ash and Pikachu had decided to walk down the street to look at all of the shops. While they were walking, a old man called them from one of the shops. ''Hello young man'', the old man said. Ash and Pikachu notticed him as he motioned them to come closer. Ash and Pikachu did so. ''Do you want to know a secret?'', the old man asked. Ash nodded intently. ''You know that everynight for the next three days there will be shooting stars in the night sky, correct?'', the old man asked, Ash nodded again. ''Well, there is a place where you can see the stars perfectly!'', he continued. Ash looked interested. ''Where?'', Ash asked. ''Well there is a place called lover's peak, a huge peak that towers over this festival'', the old man said pointing. Ash looked to where he was pointing and notticed a large peak facing the ocean. On it was a single, large tree. ''Lover's peak is the perfect place to take your special someone, like I did for my wife so many years ago'', the old man said. Ash thought for a moment. ''Hmm, your special someone...thanks'', Ash said. Suddenly, someone called out to Ash. ''Ash! Come on!'', the voice said. Ash turned around to see Misty motioning to him. Ash nodded and ran towards Misty. During this, the old man watched and as Ash left, he smiled. ''Your special someone'', the old man said to himself smiling. He then looked up to the sky, imagining tonight.

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Pikachu had met up with Tracy. By this time, it was in the afternoon, so they had all decided to eat. So they went to the closest restaurant and sat down at a table. They ordered their food and waited. After awhile, their meals arrived and they started eating. Pikachu and Togepi were chowing down on some Pokemon food while Tracy and Misty were eating their meal. Ash however was playing with his food, thinking. Misty notticed him and became concerned. ''Ash, are you alright? You haven't touched your food'', Misty said worried. Ash looked up and faced her. He then smiled. ''I'm alright Misty...just thinking'', Ash said. Misty smiled. ''Ash, thinking? This is something new!'', Misty said smiling. Ash smiled sarcastically. ''Gee, thanks Mist'', Ash said. While Ash went back to thinking, Misty blushed, Ash had said her nickname, which he never said.

''For that special someone'', Ash thought. ''Maybe It'd be perfect for...me and...Misty'', he continued. ''I know I like her, in fact...I could probably go as far as saying I love her, I'd even give my life for her...but how do I tell her how I feel? I'll take Misty to lover's peak, I'll tell her how I feel there...tonight, during the shooting stars'', Ash thought. After everyone was done, Ash payed for the meal, ( which shocked the everyone ), and they all left. They then walked out to the main street. They had decided to all look around. While they looked around, next to them was a small stand being run by, you guessed it, Team Rocket.

''Pity, not one snack sold!'', Jessie said. ''I know, and to think, all around us are people just waiting to be robbed!'', James said. ''That's our life story!'', Meowth said. He looked up and then notticed Ash and the gang. ''Hey, the twerps!'', Meowth said. Jessie and James looked up and notticed Ash and the gang walking away from them. ''Alright! Let's get Pikachu!'', James said. Jessie stopped him. ''No! We have a stand to run, besides, we have a little surprise for Pikachu and all of the other Pokemon tonight'', Jessie said evily. Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, Tracy, and the Pokemon had all walked into a tent. Inside, Misty was looking at some clothes with the Pokemon while Ash and Tracy were on the other side of the tent. As Tracy placed down something he was looking at, Ash walked up to him. ''Hey Tracy, mind if I have a word with you?'', Ash asked. Tracy nodded. ''Well...you see...I want to tell Misty...that...I like her'', Ash said nervously. Tracy seemed shocked.

''Wait...you like Misty?'', Tracy asked. Ash nervously looked at the ground. ''A-HA! I KNEW IT!'', Tracy yelled. In a panic, Ash covered Tracy's mouth. Misty glanced over to see what the commotion was all about. Ash nervously smiled and waved to her, Misty then went back to what she was doing. ''Ssshhh!'', Ash said. He then uncovered Tracy's mouth. ''Opps, sorry'', Tracy said quietly. He then returned to what he originaly said. ''A-ha! I knew it!'', Tracy said quietly. Ash was nervous talking to Tracy about this, but continued. ''Listen, I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm not sure how...it has to be perfect, no mistakes, no flaws, nothing'', Ash said. Tracy looked serious. ''You really like her don't you?'', Tracy said. Ash smiled. ''Yeah...actually, I love her, I love her with every fiber of my being...but I don't know if she feels the sameway'', Ash said. ''Wow, that's deep...so what do you have in mind so far?'', Tracy asked. ''Well earlier, an old man told me of this place called lover's peak, and that it's the perfect place to take the one you find most special, I plan on taking her there tonight, to see the shooting stars'', Ash said. ''Well I don't see what the problem is, you have the setting, all you have to do is say those three little words'', Tracy said. Ash looked down to the ground. ''If only it were that easy'', Ash said quieter then they have been. Just then, Misty called them. Ash and Tracy walked up to Misty and they left the tent together.

By this time, it was only a few hours to nightfall. More and more people arrived as the sun started to set and the sky turned orange, red, and yellow. ''I'll take her now'', Ash said. ''Hey Misty'', Ash said. ''Yes?'', Misty asked. ''How about me ans you go to that peak and watch the sunset, and then the shooting stars'', Ash said. Misty thought for a moment and smiled to him. ''Sure, I'd love to'', Misty said. Ash then looked at Tracy and he smiled and nodded. ''OK, I'll stay here and watch the Pokemon'', Tracy said. He then took Pikachu and Togepi as Ash and Misty headed to the peak. Tracy then smiled and whispered what was going to happen between Ash and Misty to Pikachu and Togepi. Pikachu smiled as Togepi chrilled. Meanwhile, Ash and Misty were heading up to lover's peak.

''Hey Ash?'', Misty asked. ''Yes Misty?'', Ash replied. Misty sort of smiled. ''How come you only asked me to join you up here?'', Misty asked smilling. Ash suddenly stopped, too nervous to continue. He quickly thought of something and answered. ''Well...Tracy isn't the type to do this, and...I figured...that you would, you know, love this'', Ash said nervously. Misty giggled. ''Well thank you...and your right, this sounds romantic'', Misty said. Ash blushed. After a little more walking, they reached the top. On the top was the tree, which seemed to tower over the island. There was also a few benches here and there. But the best part was that the sun was about to set. ''Misty?'', Ash said. Misty looked at him while they sat at the edge of the peak, watching the sunset. ''Yes?'', Misty said. Ash looked down at the ground.

''I didn't take you here just to watch the sunset and shooting stars, I want...to tell you something'', Ash said. Misty thought of what it could be and looked hopeful. Since they met, Misty has always had feelings for Ash, she hoped that Ash would tell her what she wanted to hear in a long time. ''What is it you want to tell me?'', Misty asked. Ash was still nervous, but seemed to gain confidence. ''Come on Ash! It's just three little words, I can do this! I have acomplished every goal I've done so far and I plan on winning this one with flying colors!'', Ash thought to himself. He then looked at Misty. ''Well...I wanted to tell you...that...'', Ash started to say. Before he could finish, they heard an explosion. They looked down at the festival and notticed clouds of smoke appearing. Then, another explosion, and another. Suddenly, a huge hot-air baloon appeared in front of them. Inside of it was Team Rocket, laughing.

''Hey twerps!'', Meowth yelled. ''We'll give you three guesses as to who made those explosions, and the first two don't count'', Jessie said. James then held up a lit bomb and did his evil laugh. ''Team Rocket!'', Ash and Misty said. ''What are you doing here!?'', Ash asked yelling. ''What do you think, we're here to steal Pokemon!'', Jessie said. ''And while we're at it, cause some trouble!'', Meowth said. ''We decided to use these bombs to ruin the festival, and while the people down there are taking care of the it, we'll take all of their Pokemon from right under their noses!'', James said. ''Well your plan isn't going to work!'', Ash said. ''And why's that!?'', Team Rocket asked yelling. Misty giggled. ''Look to your left'', Misty said trying hard not to laugh. Team Rocket did as they were told and notticed that the lit bomb in Jame's hand was about to explode. Before they could throw it out, it exploded. This caused Team Rocket to fly into the air. ''Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!'', Team Rocket yelled before disappearing. A star twinkled in the sky as they were out of sight.

''Well that takes care of them...now where were we?'', Ash asked as he sat besides Misty. ''We were about to see this romantic sight together'', Misty said. They then looked out to the ocean and watched as the sun set, the sky being filled with splashes of colors. ''Misty, as I was saying before Team Rocket interupted...I wanted to tell you that...'', Ash said stopping. ''What?'', Misty asked, her heart pacing. ''Well...for the longest time, I've been hiding things from you. These things were really feelings. And as I hid them, they started to grow. At this point, I can't hold them in any longer...Misty, I love you'', Ash said. he felt butterflies, ( or Butterfrees, whatever you want ), in his stomach and felt his courage used up. He closed his eyes, to afraid to see Misty in front of him. ''Ash...'', Misty said to get his attention. Ash slowly opened his eyes to see Misty, a tear coming down her cheek. Before he could wipe away her tear, Misty dove into him, burying her face into his chest. Ash immediatly hugged her back, loving the moment. ''You don't know how long I've waited to hear that!'', Misty said. She then looked up at Ash, this made their faces only inches apart. ''I always wanted to tell you...that I love you too!'', Misty said tearfully. Ash was shocked, but was also happy and smiled. As slowly as he could, he moved his face closer to Misty's. She did the same. They continously moved closer and closer, feeling each other's breath. They then closed their eyes. And...just as the sun reached the ocean's edge...they shared their first kiss. With the remains of the sun gleaming at them, it was truly a remarkable sight. And, as though as the sky wished this night to be the best for them, all of the traces of the sun disappeared and the shooting stars arrived. Down at the festival, everyone was cheering at the sight of the stars showering the night sky.

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty were still sharing their first kiss. However, they soon parted for breath. Ash and Misty looked at each other and smiled. ''Well...I guess wishes really do come true'', Ash said. Misty smiled. ''Yep, and this is my greatist wish of all'', Misty said. They then drew closer to each other and wrapped their arms around each other. They then made an even more passionete kiss. As though as the stars reacted, they grew brighter and filled more of the sky. Little did they know, that behind them, Tracy, Togepi, and Pikachu watched from behind the big tree. All three of them smiled as their best friends became closer than ever. Ash and Misty then parted. They looked at each other and smiled. Both of them glanced over and notticed Tracy, Pikachu, and Togepi, but they didn't care. They then looked up and watched the shooting stars...together. They both rested their heads on each other's shoulders and put an arm around each other, smiling. Things were certainly going to be different now.

Yes! I finished! It's one of the only stories I've finished in 1 day! Yahoo! Anyway, time for the inside scoop. My next story, called ''Power From Within'', is so far, my longest story yet, and probably my best! When Ash, Brock, May, and Max go to visit Misty in Cerulean, they end up running into 5 people their age and quickly become friends. But when trouble arrives, Ash and the gang soon realize that these kids aren;t who they appear, and neither are their enemies. It's filled with Love, Action, Adventure, Magic, and so many other things! And, most importantly of all, it involves the appearences of myself, my brother Connor, ( The Forgotten Island, Happy New Year ), and three apearences by some fellow authors here on aaml writers and some friends of mine, Tommy Oliver Brachio Black, Carlos Santos, and Trixy14. Please see them. And if you are one of these authors and have questions on the story you are in, just ask me. This story should be out before the summer. I hope to see you then!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml -EVAN AAML


End file.
